The filtering systems commonly used in water treatment stations consist of concrete slabs provided with uniformly distributed holes. Filter elements are introduced in the interior of said holes, namely nozzles, which are provided with grids to filter the water entering there through and thus achieve the separation of the water from the filter bed.
The use of such systems is fairly widespread in this technical field due to the fact that they deliver relatively good performance yields. However, it also presents an important disadvantage. The nozzle-type filter elements, for example, despite the fact of providing a homogeneous cleaning of the filter bed, get broken quite frequently and must be replaced with new filter elements, with the consequent interruption of the filtering process. A further problem is due to the filter bed losses caused by the lack of adjustment between the concrete slabs.
Therefore, in the art there is still a need for filtering equipment which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages, specifically filtering equipment with a longer service life